nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Flipside
Flipside is a 2D racing multiplayer game released November 14, 2008. The player controls a flipside vehicle competing against three other racers to be first place in every one of the 15 tracks. The uniqueness of Flipside gameplay, unlike other general racing games, is the cars' ability to stick to a ceiling when going fast enough. With the right speed, all cars in the race will not respond to gravity. ---- Controls Player 1 * Left, right - Move * Up - Jump * + / Up + Left/Right - Spin while in the air Player 2 '(with 2 players) *'A, D keys - Move *'W' - Jump *'W + A/D' - Spin while in the air Levels Flipside has 15 levels. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Ending Interactive Objects In order of appearance: *Bits and pieces - There is a lot of debris in the first level, as well as a few other levels. It could also be called scrap metal. It can get under the player's flipside and wheels, and be very annoying. *Windmills - These are three-bladed fan-like objects that first appear in the level one. They have no power to turn on their own, so the player must apply your own pressure to get past it. *Giant gears 0 These appear in level two, and are used again in level seven and other levels. They are exactly how they are called. *Rotating paddles - These appear on the ceiling in level three, and in other places in other levels. They are very difficult to describe. They are powered and rotate in a clockwise direction. There are two kinds of these paddles - one has a large, circular centre and only one half-paddle, the other is a full paddle that rotates from the centre. When on the ceiling, they can knock the player off. When on the ground, they can delay the player and push them around. *Bouncy tiles - These are first seen in level three. Every time the player comes in contact with them, they are rapidly repelled from the surface in the opposite direction. *Wrecking ball - Large round objects, suspended from a rope, can be viewed in level four. They are very heavy, start out swinging, and can slow the player down considerably when hit. *Speed tiles - These tiles have green, glowing arrows on them, and when touched, give a huge speed boost. They start turning up in level four. *Moving platforms - These are platforms about four tiles wide, one tile tall, and will move either up and down, or side to side. They are used as elevators, to bridge gaps, or to stop cars. These come around as of level five. Giant Car Flipper And Transporter: For lack of a better description. This is composed of two car-sized baskets and a huge, lightly spring-loaded paddle arm. The vehicle enters a basket, and the object slowly spins in a clockwise direction until it dumps you out safely. The only time this object ever appears is in a hidden area of Level Six. Giant Metal Balls: These are only seen in Level Six. There are several of these throughout the level, and, though not as heavy as the Wrecking Balls, they are much more annoying. Mechanical Doors: They appear in Level Eight, and open and close automatically. They are made of two flippers that work in a similar fashion to that of pinball machines. Spring-Loaded Doors: Similar to Mechanical Doors, only these doors are always positioned pointing up, and don't move on their own. you have to ram into them. The easiest way to do so is to jump just before you hit them. It's all about leverage. They start showing up as of Level Eight. Balanced Platforms: If you land on one of these spring-loaded platforms, you offset the balance and it will start tipping you off. This is particularly disastrous if you have just jumped onto the platform while going fast, for it will often act as a ramp, diverting your energy upward. They appear in Level Eight and other levels. Stretchy-Roped Platforms: These platforms are hanging from two stretchy ropes, like that in the Nitrome game Canopy. They will continue to sink the longer you stay on them. Hazardous if you are right above a laser. Only in Level Nine. Bridge: This only appears three times: once in Level Ten, twice in Level 13. It is just a bridge, but a rather bouncy one. Trap Doors And Buttons: Can only be seen in Level Ten. When one car runs over a button on the "ground", the according trap door - which looks and acts similar to the Mechanical Door, only a lot faster - opens, dropping whatever is on top of it into a laser. Seesaw: A loose version of Balanced Platforms. It appears once and only in Level Ten. Rotating Barrels: These appear only in Level Eleven, and are spherical and have a slot in them through which cars can get past. They can be very frusturating, especially during the first lap. Dangerous hazards Lasers: The only hazards in the game are large, purple lasers, scattered around the various levels. Your car will evaporate when you touch them, and you will be returned to a point on the track a little bit behind the laser with which you collided. Appearance of lasers begin on Level Two. Similarities to the game Rush The racing game Rush shares several similarities with the game Flipside. *Each involves four racers competing on the same track. *In order to advance to the next level, the player must place first in the race. *They both take place in the same area. *Each racer is the same as the other, only with added colours. Trivia * The Flipside Vehicle bears a resemblance to the cars seen in the 1986 and 2010 Tron movies. * This is the only game to have dubstep-like music. Category:Main games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Games Category:Flipside Category:Racing games Category:Platform games